Viceversa
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Fugaku le pide una cita a Kushina. Minato es su mejor amigo. Pero no estamos hablando de Kushina, sino de Mikoto. ¿Qué diablos...? Al parecer, aquí todo está al revés. MinatoKushina, por supuesto. FugakuMikoto.
1. Historia de Amor que Comienza con Cliché

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno. **

* * *

**VICEVERSA**

_Capítulo I: La Historia de Amor que Comienza con un Cliché_

—Rojo.

—Azul.

—Rojo.

—Azul.

—Rojo, dattebane.

—Azul oscuro.

—Rojo brillante.

—Azul marino.

—¡Rojo, carajo!

Kushina Uzumaki hiperventilaba por la nariz como los toros. Estaba molesta por la tonta discusión que había iniciado con su amigo más cercano, Fugaku Uchiha, acerca de cuál color era el más… masculino. Sí, era raro que una chica discutiera por tal tema, pero con Kushina Uzumaki lo normal era esperar lo fuera de lo común. Lo subnormal. Lo extraño. Con ella no se podía lanzar a la ligera la frase "hasta que los cerdos vuelen", porque, de alguna manera, conseguiría que tal rareza se convirtiera en un hecho real, videograbable y nada refutable.

—Digas lo que digas, el color azul es el que representa mejor la fuerza. El rojo solamente simboliza a los tomates —se mofó Fugaku. Kushina se ofendió inmediatamente (obvio que ése era el objetivo de Fugaku y ella, como no, le iba a dar el gusto multiplicado por cien), se levantó de su lugar en el pasto del campo de entrenamiento número seis y le dio una patada en el estómago que lo dejó inmediatamente sofocado.

—El rojo representa la sangre que vas a perder si sigues diciendo porquerías —amenazó. Fugaku trató de recuperar el aliento mientras ella continuaba con su verborrea. Ya se había visto venir la violenta invasión a su espacio personal, pero no se había quitado de en medio porque se lo merecía. En realidad, Fugaku había lanzado ese comentario a posta, para recordar que Kushina había ya superado todo ese asunto de los tomates que venía arrastrando desde sus años en la Academia Ninja de Konoha y ahora era solamente una simple broma. Una extraña y retorcida lógica, pero todo con los Uchiha (y Fugaku, principalmente), era extraño y retorcido.

—Bueno, ¿y qué te gustaría hacer esta tarde? Ya sabes, pronto me iré a una misión de una semana y tu bolsillo me extrañará un montón. ¿Quién lo va a dejar vacío si no estoy yo? Así que hoy le daré un trato especial antes de marcharme, 'ttebane.

—¿Trato especial? ¿Estafarme es un trato especial?

—Nunca me atrevería a estafar a nadie más que a ti, Fugaku.

—Supongo que eso es un cumplido.

—Supones bien —concedió Kushina con una sonrisa felina—. Ahora, ¿en Ichiraku a las siete te parece bien? Bueno, pues te veo allá más tarde —y con un shunshin, la pelirroja desapareció del lugar rápidamente.

—Muérete, Uzumaki —dijo Uchiha a la nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—Anda, escúpelo. Me pones de los nervios.

—¿Escupir qué? ¿El ramen?

—No seas imbécil ni sacrílego, ttebane. Sabes exactamente qué quiero decir. Tú no me obsequias todo el dinero habido y por haber en tu cartera sin una negra intención detrás; como aquella en la que tuve que fingir que era tu novia frente a tu padre (gracias a Dios que esa no salió bien) o en la que tuve que limpiar todas las mierdas de caballo en el establo de tus tíos en tu lugar, dattebane.

—Deberías cuidar tu vocabulario, es impropio de una chica.

—Impropio y una mierda. Soy una kunoichi, no una chica.

—Las kunoichis son chicas y eso tú lo sabes.

Kushina hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al acertado comentario de su amigo. Claro que eran chicas, ella se refería a que eran más valientes y menos superficiales.

—Ya.

—Y hablando de kunoichis…

—¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Querías algo de mí, dattebane!

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, dado a que te has comido ocho platos de ramen y estoy seguro de que pedirás el noveno justo ahora.

—Está bien, pero me niego rotundamente a involucrarme con mierdas otra vez —declaró la kunoichi dándole el último sorbo a su tazón de miso ramen. Y, como Fugaku vaticinó, alzó la voz y pidió al dueño una nueva ración, esta vez de su sabor favorito de fideos.

—Quiero una cita.

—¿Eh?

Total estupefacción de Kushina. ¿Una cita? ¿Fingir otra vez la misma tontería de la vez anterior? Hombre, era sorpresivo contando la de tortazos que le dio en la ocasión pasada por siquiera sugerir tal atrocidad, eso sin contar los puntapiés y puñetazos que le cobró al terminar la empresa.

—Pero una cita de verdad.

—Vete al infierno; no va a suceder… otra vez —rechazó Kushina con las mejillas suavemente arreboladas por algo que no iba ni quería definir.

Fugaku rió. El dueño del humilde restaurante y su hijo se voltearon a ver la escena. Vaya, así que Fugaku reía. No era como que nunca lo hubieran escuchado (sucedía muy a menudo, siempre y cuando cierta chica estuviera involucrada), pero siempre era algo digno de admirar. Él era uno de los policías más rectos de Konoha y con menos expresiones faciales. Era conocido por su falta de sentido del humor y extrema rectitud. Un hombre cuyo rostro daba miedo y habilidades ninja aún más. Sin embargo, era amigo de la chica más revoltosa de la Aldea de la Hoja. Una pareja extraña y una relación que parecía de caricatura, casi destinada al fracaso, pero en la cual sucedía justamente lo contrario.

—Ni siquiera deberías emocionarte. La cita no es contigo.

—¿Ah? —exclamó Kushina entre aliviada y molesta. ¡El cabrón se atrevía a tomarle el pelo! ¿Desde cuándo? Seguramente se debía a que ella se estaba volviendo blanda. Ya le enseñaría a no jugar con ella después— ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso entonces?

—Tú vas a conseguirme la cita.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kushina no estaba segura de que los platos de ramen hubieran valido la pena, aunque fueron bastante bien (de hecho, ella estaba segura de que, si el paraíso fuera ramen, sabría exactamente igual que el de Ichiraku). Ella odiaba todas esas cosas relacionadas con citas y odiaba más aún a las personas que arreglaban citas. Recientemente Yoshino se le había acercado para charlar, una noche que ella había estado mentalmente desprevenida, contándole cosas sobre lo idiotas que eran los hombres y numerándole las cosas por las cuales Shikaku Nara era el hombre más lerdo e imbécil del mundo (en la cual la pelirroja tuvo que acotar que definitivamente Shikaku no era el más imbécil, que ella conocía muy bien al dueño del adjetivo) como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

A Kushina le caía bien Yoshino, casi la consideraba una amiga, pero nunca habían sido tan cercanas como en ese momento, así que ella se olió el pastel desde antes. Al final, toda la charla de Yoshino no fue sino una excusa para pedirle que saliera con Inoichi "alguna vez" y que ella se sintiera comprometida a aceptar debido a su emergente y flamante amistad. Pero, como Kushina nunca se sentía obligada a nada a menos que involucrara al Hokage (y eso a veces) o ramen, declinó lo más educadamente que pudo la propuesta (_los hombres son idiotas, tú lo has dicho 'ttebane. Inoichi es idiota y no estoy interesada en idiotas, gracias_). Sin embargo, acabó asistiendo porque cometió la torpeza de comentarle a Fugaku y, seguidamente, apostar con él que sí se atrevía a aceptar la cita de un mujeriego como Yamanaka; todo para después ser plantada por el muy cabrón a causa de la nueva chica que había comenzado a trabajar en su florería. A partir de ese día, Kushina había odiado con todo su corazón a Inoichi y no porque hubiera tenido la ilusión de salir con él, sino por la humillación pública que le había hecho pasar (¡se había puesto un vestido y todo!). ¡Ah… y también a las citas… y a Yoshino, para agregar! A Fugaku ya le odiaba, no había necesidad de mencionarle.

Mas, el problema ahora, no era su aversión a los encuentros chico-chica, sino que no encontraba la manera de pedirle tal cosa al objetivo: Mikoto. Habían sido compañeras de aula en la academia, pero nunca se había dirigido palabras más que las justas y necesarias por ser compañeras o al hacer un trabajo o misión en equipo. Llegar con ella y hablarle tal como Yoshino había hecho con sí misma le producía escalofríos. No era correcto según sus parámetros. Además, ¿de qué hablaría con Mikoto? La chica era del tipo que, en su tiempo libre, cepillaba su cabello, ponían labial en su boca y lucía faldas mientras cantaba la canción del grupo de moda. Increíble que una mujer así fuera kunoichi como ella. Increíble más que a Fugaku le gustara Mikoto.

—Me vas a deber una buena, Fugaku —susurró para nadie en particular y metió sus frías manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Los principios de primavera eran casi tan fríos como los finales de otoño y ella venía de un país cálido; era malísima soportando temperaturas relativamente bajas. Probablemente al día siguiente tendría un resfriado y moquearía durante el resto de la semana.

Kushina levantó la mano a la altura de su cara, el puño dispuesto a tocar en la madera para hacer salir a Mikoto, pero no tenía el valor. De hecho, llevaba más de media hora sin encontrar el valor. ¿Por qué carajos Fugaku no había nacido gay? ¡Era infinitamente más sencillo hablarle a un chico que a una chica perfectamente femenina y educada como Mikoto! ¡Y más cuando debía tratar de ser una buena persona y no sabotearla! ¿Por qué Fugaku había tenido que escogerla a ella de celestina? Claro, porque era la persona en la que más confiaba y, demonios, era lo mejor. La gente rumoraba que ella y Fugaku tenían algo más que una retorcida amistad y gustaba de entablar tertulias acerca de lo obvio que era que se gustaban y lo patéticos que se veían al ocultar un hecho tan irrefutable como ese. ¡La de novelas que se inventaban los pueblerinos! Al ella ir a hablar con Mikoto demostraría a la chica que era en serio y Kushina no le saltaría encima para romperle los huesos debido a que se estaba metiendo con "su hombre".

—¿Uzumaki Kushina? —la pelirroja reconoció eso como una llamado de reconocimiento—. ¿Te sientes bien?

La joven del cabello largo puso los ojos en blanco. Claro que ella estaba bien. Solamente que estaba teniendo un dilema existencial justo en ese momento y ella tendía a representar con mímica sus, en este caso, agónicos sentimientos al mundo.

—Bien. Estoy bien. ¡Graaacias por tu preocupación! —respondió ácidamente. Lo que le faltaba: un mirón. Y no cualquier mirón, sino el mirón genio de la aldea todo-lo-puedo-hacer-bien e íntimo de Mikoto. ¿Por qué no se la tragaba la tierra de una vez?

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Paseo. Ya sabes, debo mantenerme en forma ya que soy un shinobi y toda la cosa.

Minato Namikaze hizo un gesto contrariado. Educadamente contrariado, si tal adjetivo existe. Era obvio que lo que decía Kushina no le convencía ni un ápice. O sea, la chica estaba parada, recargada prácticamente contra la puerta del departamento de su amiga sin intenciones de buscar a la propietaria de la residencia. ¿Era alguna clase de acosadora? Hombre, él nunca había pensado que la temeraria Uzumaki fuera tal cosa.

—Quiero decir —se arriesgó a añadir el shinobi rubio. Estaba al tanto del carácter explosivo de la pelirroja a pesar de haber interactuado mínimamente con ella—. ¿Buscas a Mikoto? ¿No se encuentra? ¿Gustas que la llame por ti? ¿Necesitas algún favor?

Uzumaki estuvo a punto de pedirle a Minato que parara con su interrogatorio, que ella haría lo que le apeteciera cuando le apeteciera y sin darle explicaciones a nadie, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que la existencia del rubio genio podría salvarle la vida (sentido figurado, por supuesto).

—Bueno, ya que insistes en ofrecer tu ayuda… —y Kushina jaló a Minato Namikaze con ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minato se había visto arrastrado hacia un modesto y lejano puesto de té y dangos en los suburbios de Konoha por la extraña y loca pelirroja, sin ninguna explicación de por medio. Si él le tuviera miedo y ella se hubiera mostrado más ruda, él hubiera afirmado que eso había sido un total secuestro.

—Pide algo.

—¿Para qué hemos venido aquí?

—Solamente pide algo, yo invito. Te explicaré en cuanto me calme 'ttebane.

"_En cuanto _ _me calme_", Minato no había escuchado esa frase en su vida, solamente el repetido "serénate" o alguno de sus derivados. Por lo menos Kushina sabía que la alterada allí era ella y no él. Minato pidió una ración de dangos y un té verde. Kushina solamente solicitó una infusión igual a la de él. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegó su orden e inmediatamente la chica apuró su bebida de un trago. Sus ojos relampaguearon con decisión y Minato supo que ya se había calmado: era hora de hablar.

—Mira, sinceramente yo iba a ver a Mikoto 'ttebane —habló atropelladamente. Minato sonrió con indulgencia. Era obvio que ella estaba en aquel lugar para tal cosa, la explicación era mera formalidad—. Pero, en realidad, no la iba a ver yo porque yo quisiera, sino por otra persona y la razón por la que la necesitaba no tiene nada que ver conmigo 'ttebane, aunque conozco a la persona y le estoy haciendo este favor, así que se puede decir que también me concierne pero no tanto, dattebane. Bien, ya estoy desvariando. El punto es que necesito que me hagas un favor para que yo le haga el favor a mi amigo y así resolver mi asunto.

Si el conocido Rayo Amarillo de Konoha fuera menos brillante de lo que era, se hubiera perdido fácilmente en la explicación de la chica. Se había hecho trabas con las palabras y oraciones, creando un trabalenguas y una maraña de ideas que pudo haberse resumido solamente con una o dos frases.

—En resumen, ¿cuál es "el favor"? —preguntó Minato, siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras. A leguas se notaba que esa chica era una bomba de tiempo.

—Resulta que a Fugaku —lanzó el nombre despreocupadamente. Si salía en una cita tarde o temprano el pueblo entero se enteraría (con lo chismoso que era) y, además, no había mujer, hombre, niño, piedra o río que no conociera al Uchiha y, obviamente, Minato Namikaze no sería la excepción— le gusta Mikoto, tu amiga. Y quiere salir con ella. Así que yo iba a actuar como intermediaria y concertar el encuentro pero, como ves, ahora mismo estoy sentada frente a ti pidiendo ayuda 'ttebane. Y yo no suelo pedir ayuda.

—Entiendo pero, ¿por qué no le has dicho a ella lo mismo que me has dicho a mí y asunto arreglado?

—Oh, porque seguramente cuando la vea con esmalte en sus uñas y vestido primaveral voy a arruinar la situación y Fugaku va a acabar odiándome. Además, me ha parecido que sería más fácil hablar contigo que con ella 'ttebane.

—¿Y por qué Fugaku no le pide la cita directamente?

—Porque, aunque no lo creas 'ttebane, Fugaku es lerdo y tímido. Piensa que un favor entre mujeres le garantiza que no habrá rechazo. La idea más estúpida del mundo, si me preguntas a mí, pero no hay quién le haga entender a ese idiota.

Se hizo un silencio de diez segundos. Kushina estaba a la expectativa y Minato sopesaba las palabras de la mujer. Ella estaba confiando en él. Un rasgo bastante inocente en el mundo en el que vivían; aunque también se podía tildar a la chica de perezosa y hasta cobarde. Además, él no estaba obligado a acceder a sus peticiones. No eran amigos ni personas cercanas de ninguna manera.

Al final de su corta meditación, Minato llegó a un veredicto.

—Mikoto no saldrá con Fugaku.

—¿Qué?

—Ella no saldrá con Fugaku.

—¿Estás diciendo que he gastado mi preciosa saliva hablando contigo para nada porque tú vas a detener mis planes, dattebane?

—No —negó Minato suavemente con la cabeza—. No es debido a ese motivo. Verás: Mikoto está en una fase feminista. Quiere demostrar que inteligencia, habilidad y belleza se llevan bien. Además, desea enseñarle al mundo que no necesita de ningún hombre a su lado para ser respetada o sentirse plena.

—¿Y tú la apoyas?

—Estoy de acuerdo con sus ideales, lamentablemente, su feminismo se está volviendo extremo. Tengo suerte de que ella aún me hable —bromeó, aunque la cosa era seria. Kushina no se rió.

Conque Mikoto era parecida a ella. Hombre, y Kushina que creía que era una niñita estúpida. Fugaku la iba a tener difícil entonces. Pero, si había que decir, el hombre había había elegido un buen partido, aunque aun así le fastidiara que pareciera tan superficial en su envoltura.

—Bueno, culpa de Fugaku. Hay que dejar a la chica ser —la joven depositó el dinero del pedido en la mesa y se levantó de su lugar, dispuesta a marcharse de allí. Ella no iba a interrumpir el camino ninja de Mikoto siempre y cuando lo hiciera bien. Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo a su manera y le vendría bien que más chicas se subieran a su barco. Claro que Fugaku le daba lástima, pero él debía hacer algo por sí mismo si de verdad quería a la chica. Ella tenía las manos atadas.

—No he dicho que sea imposible que salgan —apresuró Namikaze—. Solamente que será difícil.

—¿Hay manera? —preguntó la pelirroja. Sí, iba a tirar la toalla con el asunto, pero, si había forma de ayudar a su amigo, ella lo haría. No era tan mala persona ni le odiaba tanto.

Se volvió a sentar.

—Será difícil.

—Ya has dicho eso.

—Probablemente no estés dispuesta.

—Nunca digas nunca.

—¿Fugaku es una buena persona?

—No hablaría con él siquiera si fuera un bastardo como cualquiera. Será muchas cosas, pero no levanta la mano ni alza la voz por una causa injusta, dattebane. No creo que le haga daño a Mikoto.

—Confiaré en ti, entonces. Ella es una persona muy importante para mí.

—Si es tan importante —razonó Kushina—. ¿Por qué quieres emparejarla con alguien?

—No quiero emparejarla con alguien —admitió él—. Simplemente quiero que vuelva a ser como antes, si conoce a un buen hombre que la respete (aparte de mí) tal vez vuelva a su antiguo yo. Últimamente, su faceta feminista se ha vuelto extrema. No habla ni con su propio padre por el simple hecho de ser un hombre con ideas un tanto arcaicas. Me gustaría ayudar a su familia a remediar esta situación. Son gente muy agradable.

—Ah… bueno, pero ¿cómo se supone que haremos que salgan? Al parecer la chica está un tanto… bueno, es extrema. No quiero ofenderla.

—Esa es la parte difícil.

—¿Por qué, 'ttebane?

—Mikoto no saldrá sola con Fugaku. Aceptará verlo a menos de que yo le acompañe.

—Sueñas a su niñero.

—No es así. Simplemente la llevaré para conocerte.

—¿Conocerme?

—Exactamente. Ésa es la parte difícil.

—¿Por qué?

—Deberíamos fingir salir o no funcionará.

Salir con Minato Namikaze. Algo así como el sonido de los grillos chirrió en la cabeza de Kushina. ¿Tenía eso sentido o era algún truco levanta chicas que estaba siendo utilizado en ella? Sabía que no debía haber confiado en ese cabrón. Ya había escuchado a muchas chicas hablar sobre lo "guapo", "perfecto", "genial", "sensual" y "atractivo" que era; sonaba a mujeriego. Probablemente se creía la última botella de agua fresca del desierto. Una cosa irresistible para las mujeres. Bien había hecho con mantener el contacto al mínimo con él. Nunca le había gustado la gentuza de su calaña y ahora estaba revelando sus verdaderos colores. ¡Y ella que había pensado en algún momento de la conversación que era un buen hombre!

—Olvídalo.

—Te dije que sería difícil.

—¿Difícil? Hombre, a ti lo que menos te importa es lo difícil que será. ¿Qué esperas conseguir de mí? Jamás de los jamases saldré contigo. Ni aunque los cielos se caigan y la tierra se abra para que Satanás me lleve con él, dattebane.

—Ya veo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso estabas ciego?

—Crees que de verdad quiero salir contigo —Minato dijo con una expresión un tanto cansada. Las chicas siempre eran así. No podía hablarles más de cinco minutos porque siempre pensaban que tenía segundas intenciones con ellas. Aunque la reacción de Kushina había sido apartarlo en lugar de arrojársele encima, era la misma cosa para él—. Muy bien. Esta conversación ha terminado.

Kushina se quedó pasmada allí mientras él se levantaba de su lugar y dejaba un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, seguramente cubriendo la cantidad de lo que había consumido; tal vez un poco más. ¿Ése también era un truco? ¿Salir del lugar con cara de cordero a punto de ser degollado para hacerla sentir que ella era culpable y quien estaba incorrecta?

Y en el momento en que él cruzaba el umbral, el poco desarrollado sexto sentido de la pelirroja disparó su alarma: él estaba siendo honesto. Había sinceridad en sus palabras, en su tono de voz, en sus gestos y, por más patéticamente cursi que sonara, había honestidad en sus ojos. Tal vez ella había pensado mal…

—¡Espera! —gritó dándole alcance—. Lo lamento. Pensé mal de ti. Pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo —aclaró—. Primero escucharé tu plan y luego diré si acepto o no.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El plan de Minato era sorpresivamente estúpido y sorpresivamente bueno. Ella y él fingirían salir para así llevar a sus respectivos mejores amigos a una "cita doble" con la excusa de querer presentarle a su pareja. Ellos se escaparían en algún momento de la velada alegando que querían pasar más tiempo juntos y sin gente a su alrededor para que Fugaku y Mikoto quedaran irremediablemente solos los dos. Lo mejor de todo era que ella no tenía que tener ninguna clase de contacto físico con Minato y que ella podría contarle a Fugaku el plan, quedando libre de cualquier comentario pretencioso (en su mayoría) por parte del Uchiha. La única ignorante de la situación sería Mikoto. Además, la idea de la cita doble podría utilizarse cuantas veces quisieran sin levantar sospechas hasta que Fugaku consiguiera su objetivo y, por ende, Minato el suyo, o que ambos desertaran con sus ideas locas. Así que, si Kushina observaba el cuadro completo, las cosas no estaban tan mal.

—Acepto 'ttebane. Ya tuve un novio falso antes —dijo, refiriéndose a Fugaku—. Tener otro no va a matarme.

Kushina se balanceó un poco en su columpio después de acceder a la propuesta del muchacho. Habían llegado al parque después de la corta discusión que habían tenido para terminar de hablar. Ya era de noche y las estrellas ya brillaban a lo alto del cielo.

—Bien. Nos vemos mañana a las seis de la tarde.

—¿Tan pronto?

—No vamos a llevar a Mikoto o a Fugaku tan rápido —aclaró—. Tenemos que hacer que el asunto de nuestra relación sea creíble para Mikoto o ella se dará cuenta de inmediato. Es una chica muy lista. Solamente pasearemos juntos para que a gente nos vea y comience a hablar. Eso le dará veracidad a la historia que le diré cuando sea el momento. Mientras tanto, tú puedes contarle a Fugaku para evitar que perpetre algún acto violento.

—¿Acto violento? ¿Por qué habría de cometer un acto violento?

—Creo que es del tipo que le partiría la cara al hombre que estuviera con su mejor amiga. Sin importar sus cualidades.

—Oh, Dios, no 'ttebane. Él no es así.

—¿De verdad? A mí me lo parece. Un tipo calmado que saca su temperamento cuando cree que la causa es justa. Aunque, en las relaciones personales, la justicia está malversada.

—Lo que sea. Es hora de irme —dijo Uzumaki parando de balancearse—. Nos vemos mañana.

Kushina caminó despreocupadamente sin esperar a Minato. El chico quedó mirando su espalda. Había sido un día… diferente. Y Kushina le había caído realmente bien. Era una chica extravagante, muy diferente de todas las que estaban a su alrededor y de toda la gente que lo adulaba. Además, tenía buen sentido del humor. Especial, al igual que su personalidad.

—¡Espera! —la llamó al darse cuenta de que había olvidado preguntar algo realmente importante, bueno, por lo menos para él. La joven detuvo su marcha y se encontró nuevamente con él en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Cómo supiste que no quiero a Mikoto para mí?

—No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Asumí que sería así. Ya sabes, ya hubieras hecho algún movimiento se no fuera de otra forma, así que creí que ustedes eran simplemente mejores amigos 'ttebane. Claro que, si me equivocaba, podías mandarme a freír espárragos cuando te apeteciera. Ambas situaciones podían suceder, pero aposté por la primera. No creo que un hombre y una mujer no puedan ser simplemente amigos ni que se tengan que tener ganas ocultas eternamente o hasta que exploten como bombas —dijo, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo—. Si no creyera eso, sería como decir que a mí me gusta Fugaku… y eso es asqueroso 'ttebane. Creo que simplemente quise pensar que tu situación es parecida a la mía y que la gente habla de ustedes dos porque le gusta hablar y crear chismes, conspiraciones y dramas donde no los hay.

—Ah…

—Ahora, si no tienes nada más qué decir, me marcho.

Minato sonrió y dejó ir a la pelirroja, recordándole que se verían en el mismo lugar a la hora pactada. Sus palabras le calaron hondo, por más simples que hubieran sido. Él siempre había sido molestado por esa parte de Konoha; esa mentalidad que la gente tenía para pensar lo que querían pensar de los demás sin siquiera pedir opiniones o no creyéndolas y afirmando certeras sus propias suposiciones. Y Uzumaki había captado perfectamente la esencia de su amistad con Mikoto sin siquiera haber pedido una aclaración de su parte.

Hombre, Kushina sí que le caía bien.

* * *

**Es un universo ninja aún, pero no sigue el canon (para quienes no sepan, canon es —la madre Wikipedia nos dirá—: En el contexto de la ficción, el canon de un universo ficticio comprende aquellas novelas, historias, películas, etc. que se consideran "oficiales" o desarrolladas dentro del contexto "real" de la historia, así como ciertos eventos, personajes y hechos claves que tienen una existencia lógica dentro del universo"), aunque tenga varios de sus elementos.**

**Asumamos que Kushina, Minato y Mikoto tienen la misma edad. Unos 17. Minato no estuvo con Kushina en la academia más que algunos meses porque es un jodido genio y nada tenía que hacer en esa clase. Fugaku será de unos 19.**

**¿Por qué las parejas están, como se dice en mi tierra, al revés volteadas xD al principio? Porque he visto que en muchas historias toman como regla que las dos chicas sean mejores amigas y los chicos tengan una buena relación. Quise hacerlo al revés para esta historia.**

**La idea se basa en cierto corto de La Pequeña Lulú que vi hace ya muchísimos años. Lulú decía que el amor actuaba de una forma extraña ya que, por ejemplo, si ella le decía a su amiga Anita que le gustaba Tobi, Anita correría a contarle al mejor amigo de Tobi (del cual no recuerdo el nombre) acerca de Lulú y Tobi, siendo que los que de verdad se gustaban eran el amigo y Anita pero que no se juntarían hasta que tal cosa sucediera xD**

**Ya. Muchas notas de autor. Nos leemos después y prometo actualización en Strawberry (para quienes conozcan esa historia), para mañana.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: esta historia no tendrá más de seis o siete capítulos. Tal vez menos.**

**PD2: ¿Ya se vieron Road to Ninja? ¿Qué les pareció?**


	2. El Descubrimiento de la Biblia Negra

**VICEVERSA**

_Capítulo 2: Kushina y el Descubrimiento de la Biblia Negra_

Fugaku estaba dos cosas: molesto y conmovido. En su fuero interno, no sabía qué estaba más. Si lo uno y lo otro, pero ¿cómo es que a Kushina se le ocurrió aceptar semejante tontería? ¡Fingir salir con Minato Namikaze! ¡Con él de todas las personas!

—¿De verdad harás eso por mí? —preguntó Uchiha por vez número catorce. Sí, era literal. Kushina las iba contando.

—Sí. Ya te he dicho. Lo haré, así tú podrás ser feliz y comer perdices con Mikoto 'ttebane. ¿Algún problema?

¿Algún problema? ¿La descarada se atrevía a preguntar si había algún problema? Había muchos problemas, carajo. O sea, ¿cómo pensó siquiera que iba a estar de acuerdo en que ella saliera con Minato por su causa? Vale, él conocía al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Le constaba que era un excelente shinobi, inteligente, brillante, despierto, capaz, habilidoso y un montón de otros adjetivos que le pesaban pronunciar y que, ahora, no venían al caso, porque, el más importante era que el chico era todo respeto con las damas. Por eso mismo no tenía ganas de destriparlo (tanto) cuando lo veía revoloteando cual abeja a la miel con Mikoto. Pero una cosa es que le dejara rondar a Mikoto (derecho de antigüedad, decían) y otra es que le cediera también a Kushina.

Fugaku era un hombre celoso, egoísta y tacaño. De esos que las cosas que son suyas son suyas y no las comparten con nadie más y, aunque Kushina no era ni la consideraba un objeto de su propiedad, sí velaba por su seguridad y se preocupaba por ella. Venga, muchas veces hacían apuestas estúpidas, como esa con Inoichi, pero él la había retado porque sabía que si alguien iba a acabar sufriendo de los dos sería el chico y no la chica. Salir con Minato, aunque fuera por una buena causa, ya era harina de otro costal. Era como regalar a su amiga en bandeja de plata. Hombre, desde su perspectiva, equivalía a prostituirla siendo él el proxeneta.

—Ni hablar, Kushina. Te he dejado hacer muchas cosas estúpidas a lo largo de tu vida y hay un par de las que me arrepiento. Esta no quiero que sea una de ellas.

—Si no estoy haciendo caridad —disidió la chica—. Voy a obtener una buena recompensa.

Y las palabras "proxeneta" y "prostituta" se hicieron eco nuevamente en la cabeza de Fugaku.

—¿Quién va a pagarte? ¿Él?

Kushina soltó una carcajada.

—Debería, pero no. Me la vas a dar tú. Pero, más que una recompensa, es un buen trato.

Por un momento, el joven policía se olvidó del asuntillo de las mujeres de la vida galante y los padrotes esclavizadores para centrar su atención en las barbaridades que decía su mejor amiga. Seguramente lo estafaría de nuevo.

—¿Buen trato? ¿Me pedirás que firme un contrato sobre donarte mis riñones cuando los tuyos no funcionen de tanto beber?

—¡No bebo tanto, 'ttebane! Además, los tuyos estarían peor que los mismos para esas fechas.

—No confío tanto en tu palabra, Uzumaki. Dime ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres entonces?

Kushina sonrió brillantemente. De esas sonrisas grandes, casi animalescas, que muestran todos los dientes.

—Serás mi aval.

—¿Aval?

—Solicitaré un préstamo para comprar un mejor departamento. Me he cansado de vivir en esa caja de zapatos desde ¡toda la vida! —exageró. Ella había llegado a Konoha a los siete—. Además, tendré más cerca Ichiraku de esa manera.

—¿Desde cuándo has pensado en eso?

—Desde siempre. He estado ahorrando desde hace un montón de tiempo 'ttebane. Mi casa no es un desorden lleno de vejestorios sin ningún motivo —presumió. Fugaku creyó que ese no era ningún motivo para presumir—. Pero la zona a la que quiero mudarme es un poco cara, así que no cubro la cantidad total ni de broma. Pediré un préstamo al banco. Tú serás mi aval.

—¿Estás segura de que pagarás puntual?

—He pagado puntual a todas las instituciones legales desde que tengo memoria. Que seas mi aval no cambiará mi forma de ser, ya sabes.

—Lo sé.

Ambos amigos se quedaron callados unos momentos. Kushina esperaba que Fugaku dijera que sí y Fugaku recordaba los hábitos monetarios de la pelirroja. Sí, ella siempre había sido responsable y calculadora con el dinero. No creía que lo defraudaría en ese sentido.

—Puedo ser tu aval —sentenció—. Cumplirás dieciocho este año y será tu regalo. Pero no apruebo que salgas con Minato Namikaze.

Kushina abrió los ojos un par de centímetros. Una expresión adorablemente desconcertada que desencajaba con sus rasgos fieros y exóticos lucía fuera de lugar en su cara. ¿No quería?

—No entiendo —dijo con un tono de voz menos enérgico que el que acostumbraba—. No es como que yo quiera salir con Minato, ya sabes. Lo hago por ti, no por mí. No habrá otra manera de engatusar a Mikoto, por lo que parece.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Kushina —dijo Uchiha con tono de explicación. Algo cansado de que ella no notara lo obvio—. Dejar que salgas con Minato es como ofrecerte con cualquiera para mis propios beneficios. Desde mi punto de vista, es un acto rastrero.

—Pero no importa. Quiero hacerlo por ti. A este paso, quedarás más solo que pájaro enjaulado 'ttebane. No es por el aval, tampoco. Simplemente que esta fue la mejor manera de proponértelo.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Fugaku… ¿quieres salir con Mikoto o no?

—Que quiera no signifi…

—Sí quieres —interrumpió—. Fin de la conversación. Haré el sacrificio por ti. Unos días en lo que tu relación va por buen camino.

—¿Sabes que las mujeres de Konoha te odiarán?

—Ya me odian. Bueno, por lo menos les caigo lo suficientemente mal para que me eviten como la paste. Esta es una buena idea para hacerlas rechinar los dientes y que se les reviente el hígado 'ttebane.

—De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que le patearás el culo a Minato si trata de hacerte algo.

—Eso que ni qué —sonrió la chica—. Lo prometo. Una patada bien fuerte en las bolas, dattebane.

Fugaku suspiró aliviado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minato esperaba a Kushina sentado en una banca con vista privilegiada a los columpios del parque. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la hora acordada pero, como era su costumbre, él había llegado más temprano de lo esperado. Prefería esperar a hacerle esperar a alguien. Claro que las misiones shinobi eran harina de otro costal y todo dependía de ciertos factores y variables que no venían al caso es ese momento. Quince minutos después, la chica pareció. No parecía apurada, ni emocionada ni nada. Solamente caminaba a su encuentro.

—¿Qué hay? —saludó casualmente.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Minato, aunque sabía que no iba a obtener un saludo de ese tipo de vuelta—. ¿Le has dicho a Fugaku?

—Le he dicho, sí.

—¿Ha aceptado? —preguntó el Rayo Amarillo, genuinamente curioso.

—De mala gana, pero lo ha hecho.

Minato se ahorró el "lo sabía", porque decir ese tipo de frases no iba con su personalidad.

—¿Entonces qué haremos 'ttebane?

—Nada —respondió sencillamente él.

—¿Nada?

—Nada. No tenemos que hacer nada. Las personas se encargarán de hacerlo. Simplemente tendremos que pasar frente a ellas juntos.

—Bastante aburrido, si me lo preguntas a mí. Ya sabes. Esperaba hacer algo divertido.

—No sé qué quieras decir con divertido, pero no creo que me agrade del todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Hoy te ves hermosa.

Kushina no se ruborizó ni se alarmó por el halago, en su lugar, miró a su alrededor, buscando quién pudo haberlos escuchado. Se encontró con la chica por la que la plantó Inoichi mirando con los ojos salidos casi de sus orbitas y la mandíbula desencajada. Ni siquiera hacía el intento por fingir que miraba hacia otro lugar. No. Tenía los ojos clavados en ellos, como si fueran seres de otro planeta.

—Y tú luces muy guapo —esta vez, la pelirroja no tuvo que morder su lengua y sentir que moría desangrada en el intento al pronunciar tales palabras. Era su cita número seis. Dos más y llegaría la hora de la verdad. Se estaba acostumbrando a su papel de novia falsa más rápido de lo que creyó, pues, para empezar, ni siquiera creía que iba a acostumbrarse de ninguna manera.

Uzumaki enroscó su brazo al de Minato y se dejó guiar por él, como una buena y sumisa mujer. No le gustaba mucho eso de tener que pasear agarrada pero, joder, sería raro si nunca se tocaran. Asimismo, jamás sobrepasarían ese límite. Ambos lo tenían muy claro. Llegar a tal acuerdo les había costado, por lo menos, unas tres horas de discusión. Ella se había quedado sin saliva y él había perdido su paciencia, desmintiendo el mito de que era infinita. Firmaron un espontáneo contrato en un rancho a las afueras de Konoha (Kushina quería aprender a montar a caballo, Minato sabía y tenían tiempo libre que debían gastar obligatoriamente juntos ¿por qué no habrían de ir?) marcando la línea de lo que podían o no hacer con el que ambos quedaron satisfechos.

—¿Hoy adónde iremos? Ayer te llevé a un bar, te toca elegir a ti, ya sabes.

—Hoy habrá un concierto; tengo entradas desde hace tres semanas. Pensé ir con Mikoto, pero creo que iremos juntos ahora. ¿Te parece bien?

—Lo que digas —respondió Kushina. Ya, era oficial. Siempre que Minato elegía lugar, tenía que ser un sitio extremadamente público. Y sí, su objetivo era ser vistos, pero a ella le desagradaban de vez en cuando tantas miradas fijas en ella, como si fuera un bicho. Aunque claro, también le divertía ver cómo aquellas mujeres que babeaban por el Rayo Amarillo la miraban como si estuvieran retorciéndose o muriendo por su propio veneno. Si había que admitir, seguiría saliendo con Minato solamente para seguirlas viendo retorcer.

Llegaron al sitio del concierto: el escenario improvisado y los lugares también. No se podía pedir más de una aldea Ninja. Kushina observó el boleto que le había entregado el chico. No conocía de nada el nombre del grupo. Y de repente sintió curiosidad: ¿qué tipo de música le gustaba a Minato? ¿Qué encajaba con "perfecto" (debido a que era el adjetivo con el que se referían a él en la mayoría de las ocasiones)? ¿Música clásica, tal vez? No que ella fuera una ignorante, pero seguramente se aburriría como ostra después de tres canciones seguidas.

—¿Qué tipo de música tocan?

—Espera a escuchar.

Avanzaron en la fila, no muy larga, para poder entrar. La gente no dejaba de empujar. Kushina miró a las personas a su alrededor, tratando de descifrar qué tipo de gente iba allí. Nadie lucía muy formal, por lo que, probablemente, no era ni ópera ni piano. Por lo demás, todos lucían muy normales. Ni muy de negro ni muy de colores brillantes y ropa ostentosa. ¿Qué mierda iba a escuchar?

Entraron al recinto buscando sus lugares. ¿Ahora qué venía? Kushina estaba ansiosa; podía notar que las demás personas lo estaban también, incluso Minato lucía algo desesperado porque comenzara. Kushina comenzó a mecerse sobre sus talones, algo desesperada porque la banda no salía. Era mala esperando, pero no quería quejarse y montar un alboroto al lado de todos esos fans. Tal vez la matarían por quejarse o así. Estaba en su territorio, mejor no invocar a las bestias que llevaban dentro.

Pasaron más de quince minutos y Kushina ya llevaba dos cervezas encima cuando comenzó. No que ella fuera una borracha, pero gustaba tomar de vez en cuando, asimismo, Minato iniciaba su segundo vaso. No pudo evitar compararlo con Fugaku; su mejor amigo ya la hubiera reprimido por tomar en un lugar público (que él era policía y tenía que hacerlo a escondidas o arruinaría su imagen), como el aguafiestas que era. La música comenzó inmediatamente animada, con esos ritmos que te suben el ánimo solamente con escucharlos. Kushina sonrió emocionada al instante y, después de la primera canción, ya se había enamorado del grupo. ¡Joder eran tan magníficos! ¿Cómo había podido vivir ignorante de ellos tanto tiempo? Gritó, brincó y agitó las manos como loca. Se tomó otras cuatro cervezas más y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba ansiosa por treparse al escenario y saludar a alguno de ellos.

—Nos van a sacar, Kushina —dijo Minato a su oído cuando ella estaba a punto de salir corriendo en el mar de gente que se había juntado—. Pidieron a los ninjas que se abstuvieran de utilizar sus habilidades. No volverán si vas y te desaparecer con el vocalista por medio de un shunshin.

La Habanera Sangrienta rió un poco, tontamente. La novena cerveza corría por sus venas y ella estaba ya un poco tonta, pues Kushina era una borracha alegre. Ella siguió brincando y cantando las canciones como si se las supiera, aunque en realidad ella simplemente tarareaba y movía la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo. Minato tuvo que tomarle la mano para evitar que se desapareciera. Tenían que volver juntos. Ella le sonrió nuevamente cuando él la colocó cerca suyo nuevamente. Se giró ciento ochenta grados y restregó su cara en el pecho de él.

—Gracias por traerme —le dijo con las mejillas arreboladas por causa del alcohol—. No me voy a perder. Lo prometo 'ttebane —y, para demostrar su punto, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y alzó la mano para que él la viera. Volvió a reír tontamente y regresó su atención al escenario, divirtiéndose con todos los desconocidos como una niña pequeña.

Tres cervezas más vinieron para cada uno y Minato se hizo la nota mental de evitar que Kushina obtuviera una sola más. Aunque coordinaba sus movimientos correctamente y sus palabras no salían enredadas (no mucho más de lo que lo hacían cuando estaba sobria), hacía estupideces cada tanto, como abrazar a su compañero de al lado y cantar a todo pulmón el coro de la canción en turno en el momento en que ya se lo había aprendido; eso por poner lo menos.

Kushina se alzó de puntitas y tapó con sus manos los ojos de Minato. Con aliento alcohólico y aún sus pies siguiendo en movimiento al ritmo de la música, le preguntó:

—¿Adivina quién soy?

El Rayo Amarillo casi se carcajeó. Sí ya estaba muy tomada, pero, para seguirle la corriente, fingió estar perdido y se quejó porque las luces "se habían apagado" hasta que la pelirroja decidió liberar sus ojos de la prisión de sus manos para jalar sus mejillas, como una tía a sus pequeños sobrinos. Hombre, Kushina estaba loca.

Y Minato pensó que, si hubiera llevado a Mikoto, no podría haberse divertido tanto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fugaku pensó que ya era bastante. Kushina llevaba alrededor de sesenta minutos cantando la misma canción. No podía concentrarse en los informes que llegaban a su mesa. ¿Es que nunca se iba a callar?

—Cierra el pico.

—Oh, Fugaku. No seas amargado —y volvió a cantar otra vez.

Uchiha rodó los ojos y le quitó el lapicero con el que estaba rayando su bloc de notas. Ya iba siendo hora de correrla. Solamente entorpecía su trabajo y no planeaba quedarse horas extras en la estación.

—¿A qué has venido?

Súbitamente, la Habanera Sangrienta dejó de cantar. Anda, ¿ahora tenía que tener un propósito para visitar a Fugaku? ¿Es que su dulce y fresca presencia no lo reconfortaba? ¿Ahora tenían ese tipo de relación? ¡Ni porque ella estaba fingiendo por su culpa! ¡Qué hombre tan cruel era!

—Quería verte, ya sabes. Cancelaron mi misión de este miércoles y quería recordar que existen cosas peores en el mundo; tu cara, por ejemplo 'ttebane —se burló. Fugaku frunció el ceño y notó de soslayo como algunos de sus parientes y compañero de trabajo se reían bajito del comentario de la pelirroja.

—Márchate. No tengo tu tiempo —dijo con el mejor tono desdeñoso que poseía. Claro que Kushina no se amedrentaría por ello ni nada por el estilo. Fugaku solamente quería demostrarle a sus compañeros policías que aún podía dar miedo; y mucho.

—Bien, bien. Me voy. Pero —lo siguiente lo dijo en un susurro— mañana a las ocho en el Da Noi. Ya sabes para qué —y desapareció como un susurro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bien, Kushina estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Bueno, no muerta, agonizante por lo menos. Había estado fresca como una lechuga hasta que se quedó sin fideos instantáneos y tuvo que ir al súper a comprar más de su preciada sopita empaquetada. Había estado jugando con su carrito de la compra un rato hasta que se decidió a ir a pagar. Entonces fue cuando encontró el mal hecho una publicación quincenal con portada a colores y chismes de figuras públicas del País de Fuego. Había un artículo acerca de moda y citas, y ella, en su torpe ingenuidad, le había echado un vistazo mientras esperaba a que le tocara pagar sus comestibles. Ese había sido el mayor error de su vida, pues la hizo entrar en pánico.

No estando segura de si era un pasajero estado mental, Kushina compró la publicación y se marchó a su casa cuatro niveles menos feliz que cuando entró al supermercado. Se leyó de cabo a rabo la biblia adolescente en un lapso de dos horas al llegar a su sintió algo estafada y el miedo corrió por sus venas: pudo haber cometido más de treinta errores el día siguiente si no hubiera tomado la maldita revista de los anaqueles cuando fue al supermercado; errores que Mikoto, siendo el tipo de chica que parecía ser por su exterior y comentarios de Minato, notaría inmediatamente disparando ese sexto sentido que Kushina tenía subdesarrollado.

En "Chica Adolescente (como se llamaba la revista)" venía un nutrido artículo de siete páginas llenas de texto y fotografías que le mostraba qué debía y qué no debía hacer en la primera cita con los padres de su pareja (en este caso Mikoto). Desde el vestuario y el maquillaje, pasando por la forma de hablar y caminar, para culminar con la manera de comer. Si fuera una cita como la que tuvo con Inoichi (o más bien, como la que no tuvo), ella hubiera actuado como siempre. Sin embargo, esto era algo así como Seguridad Nacional y Kushina se tomaba las cosas con mucho profesionalismo. Evitar que Fugaku se quedara solterón para el resto de su vida era, para ella, tan importante como una misión Clase A.

Por eso, por el resto del día, _Chica Adolescente_ fue tanto como la madre y la archienemiga de Kushina (junto con el libro de técnicas de actuación que sacó de la biblioteca esa misma tarde), la cual tuvo, con ayuda de una peluca castaña y unos lentes oscuros, que comprar un vestido que fuera "lo suficientemente formal para conocer a los padres (Mikoto) de su pareja pero que también luciera lo suficientemente casual para que no pareciera que se estaba sobre esforzando", maquillaje en tonos que "no fueran colores de antro, combinaran con su vestido y le dieran una gracia y elegancia natural". Eso sin mencionar los zapatos torturadores de diez centímetros que eligió, la bolsa "amiga de toda mujer" y la de productos capilares que embolsó para el peinado que se realizaría mañana (¡más le valía a Fugaku no cagarla en la cita… y pagarle su dinero invertido!).

Con toda la preparación que estaba haciendo parecía que la interesada en la cita fuera ella y no Fugaku. Lo único que la consolaba era que, al menos, él estaba más nervioso, ansioso y desesperado que ella. Su sufrimiento siempre la hacía un poco más feliz… siempre y cuando ella fuera quien se lo infringía, ya fuera directa o indirectamente.

Y así, sintiéndose actriz de método, Kushina esperó por el próximo día.

* * *

**Yo estaba escuchando a Los Daniels mientras escribía la parte del concierto, pero ustedes pueden poner el grupo que les apetezca.**

**En el próximo capítulo se viene la cita (para que vean que soy buena, les adelanto que va a ser de tres partes: la conjunta, la de Mikoto y Fugaku, y la de Kushina y Minato). ****Así que, emociónense, que la todapoderosa madre de Itachi y Sasuke-ku~n va a aparecer pisando fuerte en el próximo capítulo.  
**

**Mañana la versión corregida de este capítulo. Hoy lo subo para los ansiosos.**

_**Gracias y respuestas a los reviews:**_

**Stefany BM: **La cita doble va a ser un bombazo xD esa Mikoto va a hacer de las suyas y Kushina va a estar de los más extraña gracias a la biblia negra jajaja. Con respecto a RtN: pues sí, fue bastante sentimental. Yo estaba que echaba espuma por la boca cuando mi Naruto se quedó huérfano nuevamente :S

**LightDanica**: Para que veas, te complaceré. En el próximo capítulo habrá fragmentos de la fallida cita de Kushina y Fugaku :)

**Marcia Andrea:**Me disculpo porque la pobre de Mikoto no ha salido, pero aún no es tiempo de que haga su misteriosa y gran entrada destructora de actuaciones y falsas relaciones. Y sí, lo hice de esta manera también porque dije: si Naruto y Sasuke pueden ser íntis, ¿por qué Kushina y Fugaku no? D:

**nova por siempre**: Aquí la actualización y gracias por los cumplidos ;)

**Seba20**: Yo me la vi en coreano porque quería saber si decían "Gumiho" en lugar de Kyubi. Fue un fiasco porque no pasó xD pero aún así valió la pena. Eso sí, el audio estaba desfasado, la calidad de video casi tanto como pésima y el ancho del fotograma cambiaba cada dos por tres.

**rita uchiha namikaze: **No sé por qué dicen qué es original, yo siento que es la misma weada que escribo siempre xD pero igual gracias :3

**Sakuita 01**: Fuga la pasarámal en el próximo capítulo. ¡Esa malvada Mikoto! La peli, pues yono me la imaginaba diferente, pero siento que con tanto teaser, trailer, escenas y cosas que se filtraron por allí yo ya me sabía la película entera xD Yo igual no le he perdonado funerales a Kishimoto... bueno, sí porque mi suegro ya está saliendo otra vez en el manga :3 Mi sueño orgásmico hecho realidad.

**Laguidai**: A mí me molestaron las voces de Ino, Naruto y Minato, fuera de ello, las demás me parecieron pasables. Como no es mi idioma... Y te prometo más estúpideces para el próximo capítulo n.n

**CCPHyuga**: D: Stalker a la vista! xD Asuu! Un placer leerte entonces, señora que me acosa :3, y yo creo que Kushina te oyó decir que Minato es perfecto y por eso pensó que la música clásica era su estilo u-u jajaja

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y se viene mi eslogan:**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**:***

**PD: Cierto, ¿qué estilo de música escuchará una persona "perfecta"? Por lo menos desde su objetiva perfección. Según yo sería, como se vio reflejado en el capítulo, la clásica.**


	3. El Plan A de Ella y el Otro Plan A

**VICEVERSA**

_Capítulo 4: El Plan A de Ella y el Otro Plan A de la Otra Ella._

Era un fracaso. Un total y completo fracaso, pensaba Kushina. Se había despertado temprano, con el fin de prepararse para la cita de la tarde y tener todo preparado, todo en su lugar, en el momento necesario pero, joder, nada había salido como esperaba. Y no porque lloviera, amaneciera calva o alguna ocurrencia de esas. Sino que era porque una revista no hace al maestro, y Kushina de maquillaje sabía menos que nada, así que su plan de "sé la chica perfecta" había fallado miserablemente, incluso antes de iniciar y eso era patético. Al final, había estado tan molesta que acabó tirando todos los productos de belleza que había comprado al suelo, para después recogerlos con un aura de resignación y decepción a su alrededor.

Sabiendo que no podía arruinar la gran oportunidad de oro de su mejor amigo (la idea de ser ella misma no se le había cruzado por la mente), Kushina se tomó un frasco de humildad de su refrigerador imaginario y fue con su vecina del primer piso; una mujer superficial que tenía dos hijos y un marido comerciante, ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Debía de pedirle ayuda a la mujer, era la que más "se acomodaba" al estilo que occidental que quería adoptar. Kushina no sabía qué era verse bien exactamente pero sabía que Mariko, como se llamaba la mujer, no se veía mal, así que pedirle consejo y un zarpazo de oso polar a ella, dos horas antes del esperado encuentro, era su último recurso.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte, Kushina? —dijo Mariko comiendo una paleta de cereza con una actitud muy arrogante. ¡Ya sabía que esa Kushina algún día iría rogando por ella tirando de lado su actitud discriminatoria y autosuficiente! ¡Faltaba más!

—Oh, vamos, señora Mariko. ¿No me diga que aún está enojada porque rompí su puerta el verano pasado?

—¿Enojada por la puerta? ¿Siquiera sabes lo que hiciste ese verano? —reclamó la mujer con mirada de fuego, muy, muy alterada—. ¡Casi arruinas mi matrimonio!

—¡No es mi culpa que usted grite como cerdo en el matadero cuando hace _eso_ con su esposo 'ttebane! ¡Y en temporada de paz y vacaciones, cuando todo el maldito edificio está vacío! —chilló Kushina con un ligero sonrojo. Ella sinceramente había creído que la mujer estaba en peligro y… pues peligro no era, no del que ella creía. Uzumaki solamente quería salvarla de su secuestrador/asaltante/violador/delincuente/lo-que -sea. ¡Ella no había tenido malas intenciones!

—Jamás me convencerás de esa manera —dictaminó la madre recuperando la compostura.

—¡Pero si no le costará nada!

Suspiro cansado. De Mariko, no de Kushina.

—Convénceme.

—¿Le comparé un tazón de ramen? —negoció. La verdad no estaba segura de que funcionara. Amaba el ramen, pero no todos eran como ella.

—Ofrece algo mejor.

—¿Cinco tazones de ramen?

Mariko sintió que una vena palpitaba en su frente.

—Algo que no sea ramen, Kushina.

—¡No le voy a dar dinero!

—No dinero. Cuida a mis hijos por tres días.

—Un día.

—Tres días.

—Dos días y la comida corre por mi cuenta 'ttebane. No más.

—Hecho.

—Hecho.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente. Kushina tenía una indiscreción en la punta de la lengua y no estaba segura de poder contenerse. Se restregó las manos contra su regazo y puso una mirada tímida. Miró al suelo, luego a Mariko y luego…

—¿Quiere vacaciones para hacer _eso_ con su esposo? —…explotó.

—Mejor cállate antes de que cambie de opinión.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Midori y Mazuo, los hijos de Mariko y mellizos de seis años de edad, miraban a Kushina fijamente como si fuera un ser venido de otro planeta. Un alien o, tal vez, un mounstro salido de alguno de sus videojuegos. Su madre había hecho milagros con ella finalizando siete minutos de la hora en la que supuestamente Fugaku pasaría por la pelirroja a su apartamento.

Su cara se veía, por decirlo de alguna manera, como la de una mujer de verdad, por lo menos la que los estereotipos dictan. Suave, delicada, _casi_ dulce y, también, _casi_ gentil. Su belleza natural había sido resaltada de una manera casual; ella ya era bonita pero esta vez se dejaba ver más su belleza gracias a las luces y tonos suaves del maquillaje y el cabello que lucía atado en un moño sencillo con algunos mechones sueltos, para combinar con la naturaleza de la chica. El vestido era de organza, blanco, hasta la rodilla, con volantes y un moño en tono gris que rodeaba y acentuaba el área de la cintura. Las zapatillas eran en un tono plateado, que combinaba perfectamente con el lazo. Una cartera azul cielo completaba el cuadro ("_debes combinar con tu chico_"). Mariko casi llora cuando Kushina dio una vuelta sobre sí misma por indicaciones suyas. ¡Ella había podido convertir a esa bestia salvaje en esa hermosa creatura salida de la Tierra de las hadas! ¡Qué orgullosa estaba de su trabajo! Hombre, estaba pensando seriamente en establecer un salón de belleza un día del mes.

—Te ves hermosa. Tu hombre se quedará sin habla.

Kushina hizo una mueca desinteresada y alzó los hombros para dar énfasis a lo poco que le importaba ese hecho e, inmediatamente, fue reprendida por su vecina.

—¡No, no puedes hacer esos gestos con esa cara y ese vestido! —chilló la mujer—. Y tampoco, por ningún motivo, puedes usar ese "dattebane" que tanto usas como muletilla. Arruinarías tu imagen.

Uzumaki hizo una cara de desesperación profunda, probablemente la última que podría hacer por el resto del día.

**OoOoOoOOOoOoO**

Kushina golpeó la mejilla de Fugaku tan suavemente como pudo por tercera vez. Ya, estaba bien que no podía hacer sus usuales ataques mientras estaba vestida, maquillada y peinada, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera darle a su mejor amigo su merecido por ser tan hostigante. Vale, ella _jamás_ se había arreglado con tanto esfuerzo ni una sola vez en su vida pero, venga, no era para que el hombre se pusiera a mirarla como si fuera E.T., Alf u Homero Simpson. Bueno, tal vez tenía derecho de mirarla de esa forma una vez durante un periodo de no más de cinco segundos, pero no los ocho minutos que llevaban caminando (¡ni tampoco toda la gente de Konoha debería lanzarle esas miradas!).

—¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? No tengo permitido arrancarte los ojos porque mancharía mi ropa 'ttebane —Kushina se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Mierda, había dicho 'ttebane. Se suponía que ya no podía hacer tal cosa, ahora mismo era "otra persona".

—¿Puedes repetirme tú por qué te has puesto de esa forma?

Kushina suspiró. Creyó que Fugaku entendería.

—Para impresionar a Mikoto, obviamente.

—¿Por qué debes impresionarla tú?

—Porque sé que tú serás un fracaso. Arruinarás tu cita sin conseguir una segunda y yo seré tu última esperanza. Si no la convenzo hoy ni siquiera esperanza te va a quedar.

Fugaku asintió quedamente. Vaya que Kushina era previsora. Era…

—Genial. Eres genial. Me molestas todo el tiempo, pero creo sinceramente que eres genial, Kushina. Y yo no utilizo la palabra genial para ninguna clase de situación desde los seis años.

—¡Así de triste es tu vida! —se burló la chica.

Siguieron caminando.

Fugaku continuaba tratando de no mirar insistentemente a la pelirroja. Y le costaba mucho. Era como tener a otra persona a su lado, aunque hablara y actuara (en su mayoría) como Kushina. Pero bueno, trataría. Suficiente calvario pasaría Uzumaki por el simple hecho de usar esos tacones (él sabía que ella _odiaba_ los tacones).

—Espera, ¿puedes decirme por qué vamos directo hacia el edificio del Hokage?

—Simple: necesito hablar con él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hiruzen Sarutobi fumaba de su pipa apaciblemente sentado sobre su enorme y cómoda silla de líder de la aldea. El humillo ya había invadido la habitación. Siendo el Hokage debería estar trabajando o hacía que pensaran sus subordinados, pero en realidad el gustaba de hacer nada cuando ya iba a finalizar el día. Al cabo que había mucha vida para seguir leyendo y firmando documentos, ni que fueran a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Eso era lo bonito de los tiempos de paz: que podía hacerse tonto todo lo que quería. Sin embargo, cuando dos golpes se escucharon en su puerta, no tuvo más remedio que bajar los pies y quitar la cara de alelado que tenía para fingir que leía arduamente uno de los informes ANBU que estaban apilados en su escritorio. Después de dar el permiso de entrada, se sorprendió al ver a cierta kunoichi pelirroja vestida como… ¿¡como una dama?!

—¿Qué sucede, Kushina? —preguntó con doble sentido y tratando no ofenderla. Ella sonrió gentilmente (¡gentilmente!) e hizo una reverencia corta.

—Solamente pasaba por aquí, señor —dijo con voz firme, como un soldado de occidente, tono que contrastaba perfectamente con su apariencia actual—. Necesitaba que me diera la orden de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Así podré concentrarme mejor en mi misión.

Sarutobi hizo una mueca confundida. ¿Kushina se estaba drogando? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Quién le pasaba la hierba? Necesitaba limpiar de narcotraficantes a Konoha.

—¿Qué misión?

—Prometo traerle un informe mañana mismo, señor. Solamente necesito que dé la orden para marcharme.

El Tercer Hokage dijo, como si supiera de qué hablaba, que se podía retirar. Que esperaba que no hubiera fallos en la misión y que tenía puesta su confianza en ella, como usualmente les decía a los jounin que salían a misiones peligrosas. Ella le había prometido un informe y probablemente eran cosas acerca de su vida privado (¿saldría en serio con Fugaku? No, de seguro que no era eso), además, tenía ganas de seguirse haciendo el tonto la hora que faltaba antes de que acabara su jornada laboral.

—Gracias, señor —y con un saludo de ejército de occidente, Kushina se retiró.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho allá adentro?

—Nada. Me preparaba mentalmente para lo que viene —respondió la chica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ya. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Acababa de poner un pie en el restaurante y ahora no podía retroceder el tiempo. La pelirroja respiró hondo, más hondo todavía y luego exhaló. Todo lo que quedaba de la vieja Kushina se había desvanecido junto a ese dióxido de carbono que acababa de producir. Siguió caminando, lo más segura que pudo de la mano de Fugaku, buscando con la mirada en qué mesa se encontrarían Minato y Mikoto. Ya. Habían sido fáciles de localizar. En el restaurante de cuatro pisos, ellos tenían vista privilegiada hacia Konoha. De tal amenra que dedujo Minato iba con todo, al igual que ella.

Ambos amigos siguieron caminando, despacio, hasta llegar frente al otro par de amigos. Kushina observó la mesa con mantel blanco y las cuatro sillas.

—Han llegado —dijo Mikoto, levantándose de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Minato. Su voz no denotaba nada aparte de cortesía.

Las cuatro personas se acercaron para hacer las presentaciones pertinentes. Mikoto saludó cálidamente, con tranquilidad, a Kushina. Lo mismo con Fugaku, pero su sonrisa se le congeló por unos segundos cuando el susodicho entorpeció al ella darle la mano.

—Bonito vestido, Kushina. Tienes un excelente gusto.

—Gracias.

Minato notó inmediatamente cómo su amiga le echaba una mirada de reojo esperando su reacción. Muy bien, la farsa comenzaba definitivamente allí.

—Para mí siempre luces hermosa.

"_Aunque te mueras de los nervios, no olvides sonreír. A nadie le simpatiza una chica con cara de pocos amigos"._

Kushina soltó una risilla que pretendía ser la de una dama y giró sobre sí misma graciosamente para que la vieran bien.

—Me he puesto este vestido pensando absolutamente en ti —_más bien en Mikoto 'ttebane_.

La pareja se sentó uno al lado del otro. La chica de cabello negro no mostró interés en Kushina ni en Fugaku, se concentró en escudriñar el menú que ofrecía el restaurante. Cuando todos decidieron qué iban a pedir, Minato llamó al mesero a los pocos minutos para que tomara su orden.

"_No comas demasiado. A los hombres no les gustan las tragonas_".

—Salmón en salsa de puerros y piñones para mí —dijo Kushina de última. Maldición, ella deseaba comer más. Mucho más. Torres y torres de carne y jamón, y más carne. Y mucho ramen. Las reservas de todo un ejército de ramen. Esa ridícula y minúscula porción ordenada no llenaría su estómago insaciable.

Nada más el mesero irse, Mikoto cambió su cara de póker y mostró abierto interés en la pareja de su mejor amigo. Más bien en ambos pues, por la forma en que miraba, aunque no quisiera dejar entrever sus sentimientos, se notaba que no confiaba en ellos. Bueno, en ella, principalmente. Iba a comenzar el interrogatorio. Claro, muy a la manera de Mikoto.

—Dime, Kushina. ¿Qué piensas acerca del sistema ninja?

La pelirroja se quedó en ascuas. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa? ¿Mikoto no debería estar preguntando acerca de su color favorito, cómo se conocieron ella y Minato, qué opinaba de su mejor amigo o algo?

"_Tu suegra te atacará con preguntas que no sabrás cómo contestar porque ¡es tu suegra!, quiere desacreditarte frente a su retoño porque nunca habrá nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Lo importante es que estés calmada y respondas lo mejor que puedas. Recuerda: si no puedes ganar, confunde"._

—Me parece —dijo, no muy segura. ¿Qué era lo más correcto decir? Ella estaba contenta con el sistema siempre y cuando le dieran misiones interesantes, pero claro, ésa no sería una respuesta correcta frente a Mikoto, así que su única opción era lanzar un comentario que había escuchado decir a unos jounin veteranos—… que es imperativo prestar atención a la propuesta de Tsunade Senju; debería incluirse un ninja médico en cada escuadrón ninja. Las bajas se reducirían considerablemente si esta opción se pone en práctica.

Mikoto pareció satisfecha con la respuesta.

—¿Entonces, te interesa el Ninjutsu Médico?

—No… —titubeó—. Quiero decir, no tengo habilidades para ello, así que solamente he aprendido los primeros auxilios, como todos en la Academia.

Y ahí, al hacer ése comentario, fue cuando Kushina se debió haber dado cuenta del detallito más importante de la noche. Ése que había olvidado y que, fácilmente, arruinaría toda su noche. Pero, venga, Mikoto lo había notado desde el principio. Ya todo estaba perdido desde el momento en que la vio.

—No me parecen el tipo de preguntas que debas hacer esta noche, Mikoto. No estamos en una charla política —intercedió Namikaze, tratando de calmar a su amiga. Ella suspiró un poco y permaneció callada. Kushina le agradeció con la mirada. Minato, con sus ojos azules como el cielo, aceptó su agradecimiento.

Por debajo de la mesa, Kushina pateó a Fugaku. ¡Era hora de que hablara!

—El restaurante que has escogido es muy bonito, Minato. La vista me parece preciosa.

—Gracias, Mikoto. Sé que te gustan las vistas desde las alturas. Igual que a Kushina.

"_Frente a sus padres, no debes de estar encima de él. A ellos no les gusta que te comas a su hijo de postre. Sin embargo, también debes mostrar que lo quieres o ellos pensarán que se ha enamorado de una piedra"._

Uzumaki posó su mano sobre la de Minato, que tenía sobre la mesa en primera fila para que Mikoto viera. Trataba de parecer halagada por las palabras de su falso amante.

—Y, dime, Mikoto —ahora era el turno de Kushina de atacar ya que, si no lo hacía ella, Fugaku jamás hablaría. Hasta parecía que se había puesto un cierre en la boca y encogido en su asiento. Como un niño en una charla de adultos—, ¿estás molesta porque me he llevado de tu lado a Minato?

La aludida se tensó rápidamente. Era terreno peligroso.

—Minato no me pertenece, Kushina —respondió con tranquilidad—. Ni a nadie. Me parece erróneo decir que una persona le pertenece a otra.

La pelirroja tragó saliva.

—Por supuesto que no me refería en sentido de pertenencia —sonrisa falsa aquí—. Quiero decir, debes estar triste porque no ves a Minato tanto como antes.

—No lo veo tanto como antes, pero Minato sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. No nos vamos a separar por _unos días_ sin vernos.

¡Bang! Disparo mortal de Mikoto.

—Entiendo. Fugaku opina lo mismo que tú —_ya va siendo puñetera hora de que digas algo, Fugaku idiota 'ttebane._

—Sí… sí… eso —dijo simplemente y se apresuró a beber de su vaso de agua. Su voz sonaba aguda como el canto de un grillo. Estaba nervioso. Nervioso como nunca antes. Tan nervioso que, si fuera un niño sin control de esfínteres, se hubiera cagado allí mismo.

—¿Saben? No lo había dicho en voz alta antes por temor a ofenderlos, pero realmente son una pareja _extraña_. Quiero decir, ¿El Rayo Amarillo y el Habanero Sangriento? Una combinación que yo _nunca hubiera concebido_.

¡Doble bang!

Kushina enrojeció visiblemente al escuchar la mención de su apodo. Ya. Creía que ese mote había sido olvidado con el paso de los tiempos pero, por lo visto, no. Lo arrastraría con ella hasta el fin del mundo. Antaño estuvo orgullosa de él (_¡mueran, bastardos, 'ttebane!), _pero ahora, sentada en esa mesa esperando a que su puñetera comida apareciera para salvarle el pellejo, sonaba tan malo como condones usados en la papelera de su cuarto encontrados por su padre.

Y ese fue la segunda oportunidad de Kushina para notar que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Lástima que estaba tan metida en su actuación que se negaba a ver la realidad. La constante más importante de su ecuación.

—Yo…

—Siempre admiré eso de ti —completó; sinceridad en sus palabras—. Demuestras tu fuerza y la de las demás. Que las chicas no son solamente adornos para los chicos, esposas que preparan comida y crían a los hijos mientras esperan a su hombre. Tú eliminaste ese estereotipo de ti y te convertiste en un ser igual a los machos que existen por ahí.

¡Bang, bang, bang! Mikoto 3 y Kushina 0. La pobre, desde el momento que puso un pie en el restaurante con ese vestido y esa actitud, no había tenido una sola oportunidad contra la gran Mikoto; porque la gran Mikoto era inteligente, con un sexto sentido súper desarrollado y había notado, desde que Minato le habló de Kushina, que había algo raro allí. Que ella llevaba ya un tiempo diciéndole que se consiguiera una buena chica, una que valiera la pena; y él había rechazado la oferta por mucho tiempo para que, de buenas a primeras y salido de la nada, le quisiera presentar oficialmente a su nueva y flamante novia, Kushina Uzumaki. Su ex compañera de academia, la Habanera Sangrienta, con la que compartió aula tres años y de la que sabía, si bien no todo, _lo suficiente para conocer su personalidad_ y de la que se hablaba en el pueblo como si fuera una celebridad.

Kushina no se perdió la mirada despectiva que dirigió Mikoto a Fugaku durante una fracción de segundo. Probablemente era involuntaria, pero aun así había estado. Y la pelirroja entendió todo allí: a Mikoto no le agradaba Fugaku y probablemente nunca le agradaría. Y no podían culparla, el hombre trabajaba en la estación de policías, como todos los Uchiha, lugar donde no había una sola alma femenina merodeando las habitaciones. Ni siquiera de señora de la limpieza. La organización era un criadero de machos alfa que dejaban a sus mujeres en casa, cuidando a los hijos. Porque no importaba qué tan impresionante fuera el sharingan o el cerebro de los miembros del clan, tarde o temprano las mujeres serían desposadas y dejadas en casa, ocupadas limpiando pisos, haciendo de comer y realizando las compras. Y eso, señores, no era empoderamiento femenino de ninguna forma, era degradación a los ojos de Mikoto.

Y, menos mal, la cena acababa de llegar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mikoto se había cansado de enviar sutiles señales a Kushina, informándole que estaba consciente de su farsa, tan pronto como la cena se presentó frente a ellos. Desenmascararlos esa noche ya no era su prioridad, ahora quería averiguar el por qué montaban el teatro, así que calmó sus ánimos y comió calmadamente y en silencio el resto de la noche. Se guardó todas las preguntas comprometedoras y se tragó el cuento de su relación idílica, así como la risa tonta de Kushina y las palabras empalagosas de Minato. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba allí, era la manera en que Uchiha la acosaba. A cada tanto le enviaba miradas insistentes y luego trataba de ocultarlas atragantándose de comida. Tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara y ella no solía dar puñetazos en la cara (no porque no pudiera, sino porque siempre era mejor ganar con palabras) ni tener ganas de ello. Minato le había enseñado autocontrol para algo.

—Estuvo delicioso —dijo al terminar de comer. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y perdió su mirada en la bella vista que ofrecía el edificio, esperando a que los demás finalizaran. Un plan se estaba formando parcialmente en su cabeza a las luces de la aldea. ¿Objetivo?: averiguar el motivo real de esa cena.

Cuando Kushina terminó, le lanzó una mirada de urgencia a su novio. Ese plan iba mal. La idea era ellos terminar primero y largarse, no que Mikoto se adelantara con la comida (¡qué buen apetito tenía la chica!). Él recibió el mensaje y, decidió, no podían forzar las cosas más. Mikoto había estado inusualmente calmada la segunda mitad de la noche. Era hora de retirarse, quisieran o no. Ya de nada servía que Fugaku comiera lentamente su filete. Mikoto había echado su plan por la borda.

Un paso adelante. La chica siempre iba un paso delante de ellos.

—¿Por qué no se marchan?

¿O un paso atrás? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué Mikoto decía aquello?

—Deben estar deseando poder estar solos. Yo me quedaré aquí con Fugaku un rato más, disfrutando de la vista.

Y Minato y Kushina, sonriéndose, salieron del lugar con la falsa e incómoda sensación de que su plan había resultado. Claro, antes el caballero pagó la cena.

Pero Mikoto lo había hecho a posta, no porque hubiera tenido un repentino flechazo con el ineteresantísimo Fugaku (el hombre había hablado alrededor de treinta palabras en toda la noche y la mayoría de ellas habían sido utilizadas para ordenar su comida), sino porque ya sabía qué hacer para averiguar el problema que tenía frente a sí.

Si su mejor amigo le estaba mintiendo, él llevaría la situación actual hasta las últimas consecuencias, cuando no quedara otra opción más que revelarlo todo. Si no le había dicho antes por qué había planeado tal pantomima no había oportunidad de que se lo dijera ahora. Y, si conocía lo suficiente a la pelirroja, ella tampoco se echaría para atrás, pues había dejado muy alto y claro en sus días de academia que "no retrocedía a su palabra". Así que solamente le quedaba atacar al eslabón más débil de la cadena: Fugaku.

De él sabía relativamente poco: que era un duro y temible policía Uchiha. La descripción no encajaba muy bien con el hombre tímido y torpe que se había presentado esa noche frente a ella, pero así era mejor. Podría manipularlo más fácilmente para hacerle cantar la verdad como a un pajarito. Si él estaba al tanto de las razones de aquellos dos, por supuesto, todo iba a ser pan comido. Si no… bueno, sería un aliado para la causa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minato y Kushina salieron cogidos de la mano del lugar. Sonrisas falsas pintadas en sus caras. Falsa felicidad y falsa miel. Falso amor y falsa relación. Lo único que no había sido falso allí era su deseo porque todo hubiera marchado conforme al plan. Caminaron en silencio, guardándose las palabras hasta que, por fin, pudieran doblar una esquina y se soltaron. No lo hicieron como si sus manos quemaran, les pasaran piojos o algo así, sino porque simplemente ya no era necesario tener los dedos entrelazados.

Uzumaki soltó una gran bocanada de aire y se puso una mano en el pecho. ¡Eso había estado cerca! Creía que iba a morir en esa silla, taladrada por las palabras y miradas de Mikoto. Hasta había pedido, en algún momento de la noche, que las velas que decoraban el restaurante incendiaran los manteles… y todo el lugar, para variar.

—Creí que seríamos atrapados.

—Y que lo digas 'ttebane.

Minato estrechó los ojos unos instantes en reconocimiento. Kushina había vuelto a ser Kushina. No había mayor prueba que su muletilla aparecer nuevamente. Sinceramente se había asustado un poco por las decisiones de la chica a lo largo de la noche. Las palabras, los gestos, las miradas… el exceso de contacto físico con ella. Era aliviador saber que había vuelto a sus cabales y que había estado tan incómoda como él.

—Estoy hecha polvo. Como si el monte de los Hokage se hubiera derrumbado encima de mí. Como si me hubieran puesto a archivar informes como castigo todo el día. Como si se hubieran acabado las reservas de ramen del mundo… como… vale, me siento fatal, dattebane.

El rubio se sentía igual, así que se limitó a asentir. Tenía ganas de despejarse de lo ocurrido y estaba segura de que ella se sentiría de la misma forma.

—¿Quieres hacer algo más?

La chica miró confundida a su falso amante unos momentos. Entendió sus intenciones después de unos momentos.

—Vamos. Estoy fastidiada de estar sentada en esa silla. Siento como si el culo se me hubiera puesto plano, dattebane. Pero… bueno, tengo una idea. Solamente sígueme.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Fugaku —trató de sonar casual. Lo más casual que podía—, ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?

Él asintió. Ella sintió desesperación. ¿Estaba mudo? Todo lo que hacía era asentir sumisamente o decir monosílabos.

—¿Cómo es el trabajo en la estación de policía? ¿Te gusta?

Uno, dos, tres… ocho segundos se tardó la respuesta en aparecer. ¡Pero si esa había sido una pregunta fácil! Mikoto no se imaginaba el trabajo que le tomaría el resto de la noche hacerlo decir dos frases al hilo.

—Me agra-agrada ser un policía.

—Oh, ¿hay muchos delincuentes por ahí en estos días?

Esta vez fue menos tiempo, pero la charla continuaba siendo decepcionante.

—Alborotadores principalmente.

—Ah… —bueno, ella no se iba a pasar toda la noche esperándolo—. ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Kushina?

Fugaku luchó por no estar nervioso. Era su oportunidad dorada, se dijo. Estaba con Mikoto. Como en una cita en un restaurante elegante con una vista preciosa. No podía desaprovechar lo que tanto esfuerzo le costó a Kushina construir.

—Desde los once. Ella-ella me golpeó.

—¿Te golpeó? Vaya manera de comenzar una amistad.

—Sí —Uchiha comenzó a sentir comodidad, pero aún sentía cómo le sudaban las manos al empuñar el cuchillo. Sí, el plan era que comiera lento inicialmente, pero él no lo había hecho por la estrategia, sino porque le temblaban tanto los dedos que no podía comer propiamente si no lo hacía con sumo cuidado, poniendo toda su concentración en ello. Y él no quería parecer torpe frente al objeto de su afecto. Heriría su orgullo de hombre—. Me confundió con mi primo. Él le había llamado tomate.

—Oh, recuerdo que se ponía muy salvaje cuando éramos niñas. Se metían mucho con ella después de clases. Pero ella siempre ganaba. Admirable.

Y así fue como inició su conversación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El Rayo Amarillo esperaba que Kushina saliera del comercio al cual le había prohibido la entrada. Era una tienda cerca del lugar donde había sido el concierto, así que habían tenido que caminar un buen rato antes de llegar, pues el restaurante había estado a, por lo menos, kilómetro y medio de ese lugar, y la chica seguía en tacones y vestido. Saltar por los tejados y dejar que se le viera la ropa interior no era algo que pudiera hacer.

—Mi-na-to —canturreó Uzumaki lentamente, muy cerca de su cara. Había estado un pelín distraído y le había cogido por sorpresa, invadiendo su espacio personal. Ella sonrió con todos los dientes y se alejó un paso de él sin darle tiempo para defenderse atacando con una enorme cantidad de espuma que fue arrojada directo a su cara. Ella rió en voz alta y él tuvo que limpiarse el jabón de los ojos para evitar perder la vista. Cuando su visión dejó de ser borrosa y llorosa, Kushina le sacó la lengua de manera burlona y se echó a correr tan rápido como pudo, en dirección al monumento Hokage.

¡Eso era una declaración de Guerra!

Así que Minato no tuvo más remedio que sacar su cartera, ir a la tienda (¡un local de bromas!) y comprar dos latas de espuma.

¡Quería venganza!

No le costó mucho trabajo alcanzar a la chica, ella no podía correr apropiadamente en tacones. Le vació una lata en la cabeza en menos de treinta segundos. El que ríe al último ríe mejor. Pero ese momento no era el último y Kushina contraatacó rociando sobre sus pantalones caros y volviendo a huir como la criminal que era. Él la siguió, atreviéndose a crearle una cola de conejo sobre el vestido. Ella chilló sorprendida y lo hizo tragar espuma.

—¿Sabe buena, cierto? —se burló antes de escapar una vez más. Cosa inútil porque él era el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y ella estaba en tacones.

Minato le roció con presteza medio bote de espuma durante los próximos cinco minutos y ella alcanzó a garabatear una enorme K en el pecho y espalda de él.

—Oh, sí. Soy Kushina —y fingió acomodarse un sombrero que no poseía, como había visto en una película extranjera.

Namikaze corrió a alcanzarla nuevamente. Parecía que jugaban al "corre que te atrapo" una y otra vez. Ya habían llegado, para esos momentos, al pie del monumento Hokage, en las escaleras infinitas para ascender a la montaña donde, a su alrededor, había pasto, y a la joven le dificultaba aún más eso de correr, así que terminó quitándose los tacones tan rápido como pudo. Pero sus pies resintieron aquellas horas parada sobre esas agujas de diez centímetros y se sintió caer, así que terminó huyendo del Rayo Amarillo a gatas, por lo menos unos cuantos metros.

—Ya. Ya. ¡Me rindo 'ttebane!

Y él le creyó tontamente, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse. Ella fingió aceptarla y vació el resto de su lata en sus zapatos, que también eran caros. Pero, vamos, su vestido y maquillaje también habían sido caros. Ahora estaban a mano. Lanzó su vacía lata a unos metros de allí, muy lejos de ella. Estaba desarmada y no era honorable atacarla así.

—Paz —pidió y él, con su sentido del honor, se la concedió.

—¿Esta es tu idea para despejarte?

—¿Sabes? —lo ignoró—. Siempre me he preguntado qué se siente tener barba. ¿Pica o algo así dattebane?

—Puedes averiguarlo por ti misma.

Con precisión, Minato dibujó barba y bigote en la limpia cara de Kushina con los restos de espuma que poseía su lata. Ella lo miró con ojos grandes, parpadeando confundida.

—¿Tienes un espejo contigo?

Uzumaki iba a gritarle _"¿para que querría yo un puñetero espejo_?", pero recordó que, esa noche dentro de su cartera efectivamente había uno. Lo sacó sin mayor ceremonia y se echó un vistazo. ¡Vaya…!

—¡Parezco Santa Claus! —bromeó con su propia imagen, de buen humor. Él se rió con ella—. ¿Qué hora será? —preguntó.

Minato le dio un vistazo rápido a su reloj de pulsera.

—Más de las diez de la noche.

—No es que sea muy tarde —razonó la muchacha—. Pero me gustaría ir a casa. Y he dicho "me gustaría" porque no creo que pueda caminar hasta allá. Mis pies están fritos. Tendré que irme arrastrando o algo, dattebane.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fugaku había llevado a Mikoto a su casa. Ella se había negado rotundamente primero (_no va a pasarme nada_), pero él le aseguró que no temía por su seguridad, sino que simplemente quería hacerle compañía. Ella frunció menos su ceño al escuchar sus palabras y bajó su guardia un poquito, aceptando su propuesta, además, aún tenía trabajo qué hacer.

—… de hecho, esta fue la primera vez que he visto juntos a Minato y Kushina. Si he de admitirlo, me ha molestado un poco, sin ofender a tu amigo.

—¿De verdad? Creí que te lo habían presentado antes.

—Escuché sobre su relación desde casi el principio, sí, pero no los he visto juntos hasta hoy.

—_De verdad _parece que se quieren ¿no? —aguijoneó. Fugaku ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella trataba de sonsacarle información, pero sabía muy bien qué tenía qué decir. Como policía, de vez en cuando tenía que ponerse duro en los interrogatorios y decir algunas cuantas mentirillas con tal de que los acusados admitieran sus crímenes. A Mikoto, aunque él no estuviera consciente de sus tretas, le iba a ser difícil conseguir la información que necesitaba.

—Me parece que se quieren, sí —mintió, agradeciendo mentalmente el sacrificio de la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto. Fue como un romance de cuento._ Increíble_. Tan _poco tiempo _y _cuánto amor_.

—Prefiero no meterme en su relación —dijo tímidamente Fugaku, volviendo a cohibirse. Estaban llegando a la casa de la chica. Su tiempo con ella se estaba terminando y solamente habían estado hablando de Kushina toda la noche. Joder, su mejor amiga seguro que le sentaría una buena patada en el culo por inútil. Si ya hasta la estaba sintiendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—He sentido algo extraño toda la noche 'ttebane. Como si alguien me vigilara.

—O estuvieran hablando constantemente de ti.

—Sí, exacto. Es esa sensación precisamente. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Llevas toda la noche estornudando —señaló.

—¡Pff! ¿Crees en esas supersticiones?

—A veces hay que creer en algo para entretenerse.

—Como los horóscopos —concedió—. Es la mar de divertido ver las cosas que ponen las revistas: "Cuida tu salud", "el amor se aproxima a tu vida", "tendrás dinero a manos llenas por un trabajito extra que te surgirá". Si me lo preguntas, para mí es más bien como un consejero al que le importas un carajo.

—Pero hay gente que cree en ellos.

—Yo me río con ellos.

—Eso ya lo he notado. ¿Hay algo en lo que creas?

—En el todopoderoso Rey del Ramen. Si te mantienes comiendo ramen durante todo el año, te regala cupones por ser una buena persona.

—Muy graciosa.

—Pero sí existe. Se llama Teuchi y su palacio es Ichiraku, dattebane.

Risas, luego, un momentáneo silencio.

—¿Aún estás cansada?

Kushina flexionó los dedos de los pies un par de veces y dio vueltas a su talón.

—Duele —admitió—. Pero tengo que llegar en algún momento de la noche —y, como pudo, se levantó. A los cinco pasos sus pies ya resentían el esfuerzo físico. Jodidos tacones.

Minato también se levantó del suelo. Se sacudió la tierra de sus ya arruinados pantalones y suspiró un poco. Tendría que aguantar unas cuantas patadas y posiblemente algunos manotazos pero ya se lo agradecería mañana, aunque fuera internamente.

De un momento al otro, Kushina se sintió flotar y luego se dio cuenta que, joder, Minato se había atrevido a cargarla ¡ya cargarla como un costal de patatas sobre el hombro! Jodido hombre desgraciado.

—Bájame si no quieres morir —chilló, pataleó y golpeó.

—Sabía que me golpearías.

—Bueno, señor adivino, lo he hecho. Ahora bájame.

—Pero así llegaremos más rápido.

Uno, dos, tres pasos y el Rayo Amarillo ya estaba haciendo gala de su apodo. Llegaron al hogar de la chica en menos de tres minutos, aún sin utilizar el Jutsu Volador del Dios Trueno. ¡Trabajo listo!

Pero Kushina seguía pataleando.

—¡Cabrón desgraciado, atrévete a cargarme así una vez más dattebane! —gritó cuando la bajó y le cerró la puerta en la cara tan pronto como entró en su departamento.

Por lo visto, a Minato no le iban a ofrecer café o té de cortesía esa noche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Bueno, Fugaku. Es hora de que entre a mi casa. Gracias por acompañarme —Mikoto pensó en agregar "gracias por tu compañía, fue agradable charlar contigo", pero ella no era tan buena mentirosa, así que se guardó su hipocresía para una situación más crítica.

Fugaku miró al suelo decepcionado. Él quería mantenerse conversando con Mikoto, caminando a su lado y escuchando su risa ocasional. También ver su rostro, bello como el de los ángeles. Pero eso no iba a poder ser hasta que su pequeño diablo guardián (Kushina) le concediera otra oportunidad, él no era tan valiente para pedirle una cita a Mikoto, por más que hubiera avanzado en su incipiente relación con ella esa noche (o eso creía él).

—Buenas noches, Mikoto —saboreó su nombre en su lengua cual hombre enamorado.

—Buenas noches, Fugaku —y, armándose de valor (moriría de aburrimiento al día siguiente por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero una chica tenía qué hacer lo que una chica tenía que hacer) agregó—. ¿Podríamos encontrarnos mañana? Solos tú y yo.

Uchiha puso cara boba al instante. La palabra "cita", pensada por él al instante, casi se marcaba en su frente de tan emocionado que estaba solamente de pensarlo.

—Po-por supuesto —tartamudeó de la pura felicidad.

¡Ah, el amor! ¡Cómo apendeja!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_Y no lo olvides: en el primer encuentro con los padres de tu pareja sé tú misma. No trates de aparentar lo que no eres sólo por darles gusto, ellos lo notarán de inmediato"._

Pasaje de la revista que Kushina ignoró deliberadamente.

¡Lástima!

* * *

**No manchen. Jamás había escrito un capítulo de seis mil palabras para ninguna historia. Siéntanse honrados xD**

**Espero la cita haya estado a sus expectativas, porque tuve un bloqueo tremendo al momento de escribirla.**

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews y aquí se vienen las respuestas:**

**Seba20: **No sé si me tiras la pedrada de actualizaciones a mí, pero aquí está ésta xD

**CCPHyuga: **Cita. Algo cortada, pero esa fue la cita. Pero habrá más citas. No te apures n.n

**Stefany BM: **Mikoto sospecha, como has predicho. Esa chica es de armas tomar, ¿por algo es la matriarca Uchiha, no?

**LightDanica: **Lamento omitir el FugaKushi pero ¡promesa que en el próximo está! No encontré donde meterlo (paro ahora ya sé dónde) y el capítulo ya se estaba poniendo eterno como para agregar más escenas

**Dlkg: **Como siempre, los comentarios "alimenta ego" sin bien agradecidos xD

**nova por siempre: **A Minato no le ha gustado la Kushina falsa, lo cual nos recuerda que ella no es la "chica adolescente" perfecta y él no se enamorará de ella por ello :)

**Sakuita 01**: Fugaku es extremista (¿planeó un golpe de estado para restaurar el valor Uchiha, no? Sigo pensando que había mejores métodos), así que pensarse como "prostituidor" de Kushina le va bien xD Y, como siempre, los comentarios "alimenta ego" siempre son bienvenidos, aunque yo no sea tan awesome como creen, me alegra hacerlos reir un rato (junto karma bueno para encontrarme un iPad o algo xD).

** LadyDama42:** Fanfiction se come el punto de tu nickname. Muchas gracias con eso de original, yo lo llamo diferente (que en mi mente no es lo mismo), peor me alegro que tengan tan buen concepto de mí. Hasta me estoy creyendo que soy awesome jajajaja

**Cessi: **¿Aprobaste? Jajajaja. Gracias por ignorar tus estudios por mí, me siento halagada, aunque no creo que sea bueno para ti. Y, respecto a la música clásica, por eso dije "subjetivo". O sea, la persona perfecta PARA TI ¿qué escucha? No hay gente perfecta en el mundo, pero nosotros podemos imaginarnos a nuestro ser perfecto.

**Hina fire: **Espero no haberte decepcionado y leas este capítulo con gusto también ^^

**usasy-san: **Entrega de capítulo lista, beibi ;)

**Nos leemos después y recuerden:**

***se viene la publicidad descarada a cierto producto avellanoso-chocolatoso por la que no me pagan***

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: La pregunta del capítulo: ¿Pringles o Nutella? (Léase: ¿cosas saladas o cosas dulces?).**

**PD2: ¿En sus países (fuera de México) no se usa la expresión "apendejar" o sí?**


End file.
